


My Type.

by Fishyz9



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/pseuds/Fishyz9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on the Will, Sonny, Brent triangle (if it could be called a triangle). In response to DOOL episode 15.08.13 (of 08.15.13 if you’re American).  Written very quickly and very silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Type.

** My Type. **

I will not be the possessive, clingy boyfriend. I will not embarrass Sonny and alienate him from his friends. I am going to just sit here like the― …one, two, three― _fourth_ wheel I am and listen to them discuss this business crap that has Sonny so excited, because that’s what secure, supportive boyfriends do.

“This is amazing, Brent.” Sonny gushes. “Seriously, I couldn’t have done this without you.”

Fuck this noise. I’m out.

I snag up my backpack and clear my throat. “Shucks, this has been so fun but um, I’ve got to go because Gabi has Ari at the park and I have her little sun hat, so…”

I’m nearly out the door but then Chad pipes up, wanting to take my baby’s sun hat to the park and visit a while. I can’t exactly say no, so I hand over the tiny pink hat and then stand there awkwardly.

Great. Demoted to third wheel.

To make matters worse, one of the contractor’s call from the coffee house, needing to speak to Sonny. Brent’s eyes quickly flick to me and then Sonny, before dropping back down to those goddamn blue prints he’s always carrying around.

Sonny takes off, and I actually manage to remain civil and polite until he mentions that goddamn hike again.

“So, did Sonny mention the trip to Bryce Canyon to you?”

I grit my teeth. “Of course he did, he doesn’t keep secrets from me.”

“Secrets? Wh―”

 “Yeah, you know I um, it’s funny man but I couldn’t help over hear that you were asking Sonny about the trip when he made it clear that he’s not interested.”

“Yeah, but…” He shakes his head innocently. “I was just wondering if he’s thought about it anymore…”

 _And_ ….I snap. “Yeah well you can stop wondering because he’s not gonna go without me, alright? So stop asking him. Just stop it.”

He gives me what I’m sure he thinks is an innocent look. “Will, I didn’t―”

“Back. _Off_.”

“Okay look, I don’t know you very well…”

“No, you don’t.”

He looks almost wounded, and for the life of my I can’t figure out why.

“I was hoping to change that by inviting you and Sonny to come on this camping trip.”

I let out a small, humorless laugh. “That’s not what you want.”

“Yes, it is.”

“So you want us all to go together? That’s why you keep asking Sonny when I’m not around?”

His shoulders slump slightly and he drops his gaze for a moment. “Will…” He breaks off and sighs. “Oh man, you have a serious case of _you’re so wrong_.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Yeah, you do. Sonny’s my friend first and my business associate second, okay? We’ve never been involved and we never _would_ be.”

“Is that so? So you’re telling me that if you had the opportunity―”

“He’s not my type, Will.”

“Oh, _please_. Sonny’s everyone’s type.”

“No, I love him like a friend and that’s it. We would never be involved even if he wasn’t totally in love with you.”

“Yeah, well…” I begin hesitantly, worrying that maybe I’ve got the wrong end of the stick _again_. “That doesn’t explain the weird vibe I get off you.”

“ _Vibe_?”

“Whenever I walk into the room you tense up, man. And I’m sick of it, I’m sick of people thinking of me as the guy that forced Sonny Kiriakis to give his whole life up, because that’s not how it is.”

He looks at me uncomfortably, and I’m almost relived to know that I haven’t been imagining it. “So don’t stand there and tell me that you’re not trying to get my boyfriend alone.”

“That’s not how it is.” He groans, swiping a hand over his face. “Oh man is this getting messed up. I never meant for―”

“Just at least admit that your intentions are not as admirable as you’re making them out to be, come on…”

“For the last time, I was trying to get to know you better―”

“Yeah, sure.”

“―And Sonny is not. My. _Type_.”

“Sonny’s not your type.” I repeat flatly. “Than what is? Because if he’s not your type then clearly you’re not into hot guys, or smart, funny, sweet guys. Just what does it for you, _Brent?_ Hmm?” I step closer to him. “Who gets you hot under the collar?”

“You want to know?” He snaps. “You want to know who gets me hot under the collar? The stubborn, gorgeous, unavailable _idiot_ standing in front of me, that’s who!”

I don’t even have the opportunity to process his words before his hand is at the back of my neck and suddenly his lips are on mine. And it’ strange how the first thought that enters my mind is all sensory related.

Feels wrong.

Tastes wrong.

Smells wrong.

It only takes a second for me to react, but my hands come up between us and I press them to his chest, pushing him away. “Brent! What the _hell_?”

He looks at me in that specific way he would whenever no one else was watching. I’d misinterpreted it at the time for distaste and bewilderment, when in fact the look in his eyes is nothing other than …sheer _want_.

He squeezes his eyes shut. “Oh god, I can’t believe I just did that. Oh _shit_ , I am the worst friend ever.”

“You just…you just kissed me.” I say stupidly.

“I am so, _so_ sorry. I…” He stares at me a moment longer, and then quickly turns to the table and scoops up all his crap. “Please don’t tell Sonny” he whispers, and then rushes past me.

That’s the moment Sonny reappears. “Hey, Brent. What’s….you’re leaving?” he watches as Brent makes his getaway without a backwards glance.

Sonny looks at me. “What’s going on?”

Shit.

“Uh…”

He narrows his eyes. “Will, what happened?”

“I may have…Brent and I were…uh…”

“Will, are you kidding me? This again?” He takes my hand and pulls me to the nearest table and we sit. “Did you get into it with him because he mentioned that stupid hike again?”

“…Sort of, yes. But also no.”

“Honey, how many times…no one is going to come between us. Brent only ever invited us _both_ on that camping trip; he is not interested in me.” He says with a gentle smile.

“Yeah, actually I believe you.”

He reaches across the table and squeezes my hand. “Good, I don’t want you to feel insecure around him because it might actually be nice if we had a mutual friend that was gay.”

“Sonny…something happened.”

“Does it involve you finally seeing the light?”

He reaches across the table and tugs me forward by the front of my t-shirt, and he’s about to kiss me when, tactful as I ever, I just blurt it out.

“Brent kissed me.”

He stops dead, and then lets go of my t-shirt, leaning back in his chair. “He…e-excuse me?”

“I was trying to tell him to back off ―to stop pestering you about going away…and…”

“And?” he asks quietly, his lips beginning to purse in that angry way of his.

“And he kept saying that you weren’t his type, and…and I don’t remember exactly what he said, but…”

“But?”

“Well, he _does_ have a type…”

“You.” He states.

“Apparently.”

“Tell me how the kissing happened. Tell me everything, right now.”

“He just…he just grabbed me and kissed me.” I say with a helpless shrug. “More to shut me up than anything, I think.”

He closes his eyes and his mouth twists into a grimace. “I can’t believe this…”

“He did say sorry, Sonny.”

“Oh, well that makes it all better then!”

“Wait, are you angry with _me_?”

He presses his lips together in a tight line, looking miserable. “Did you kiss him back?”

My eyes go wide. “No!”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Sonny ―”

“Did you?”

“No.” I lean back in my seat, cross my arms. “No it was weird and it felt wrong and honestly I can’t believe you just asked that.”

His body sags in relief. “I’m sorry.”

I watch him, unable to read him. “It’s okay; just know that I pushed him away instantly.”

He nods his head. “Okay.” He pushes away from the table and stands. “Excuse me for a few minutes.”

There’s a certain calmness to his actions that do not ring true. He’s too quiet and too in control. He’s furious as hell.

“Where are you going?”

“I need to go speak with Brent.”

“Sonny, you’re worrying me a bit here…”

“You don’t have to worry about a thing, Will.” He leans across the table, and presses a soft kiss to my lips. “I should have listened to you before, I’m sorry and I love you.” He calmly slides his chair under the table. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go full blown Kiriakis on Brent’s ass.”

I immediately stand, but he holds a hand out to stop me. “No, Will. My friend just attempted to make out with the love of my life. I _will_ have words with him.”

“If it makes things any better, he seemed kind of mortified with himself. Guilty, too.”

“Thank you, baby, but that doesn’t help. How about I meet you at home in about an hour?”

“Sonny, I don’t want you to ―”

“Don’t worry about a thing.” He pulls me forward by the belt loops in my jeans. “This is going to sound a little…caveman-ish. But I need you to go home, and just…just save us both some time and be naked.”

My eyebrows shoot into my hairline. “Uh…”

“If Gabi’s there then tell her to take Arianna for a little walk, because we’re going to be noisy.”

“Okay, I’m not going to lie…” I wet my lips. “I’m kind of turned on right now, but you’re worrying me too. You’re not going to actually hurt ―”

“No.” He answers immediately. “But he has a lot to answer for.”

“O-okay.”

“Have some lunch, then head home and wait for me.”

“This is kind of weird.”

“Remember to be naked.”

“Naked.” I nod my head. “Yes, sir.”

I almost get him to smile at that, but it slips away just as quickly as it came. “Is this the other side of the coin? Because if it is, it _sucks_.”

“How’d you mean?”

“Being jealous. Having to stay calm and act okay when someone is after your boyfriend… Is this what it was like for you?”

“Well, not exactly…”

“How so?”

“Well, I _did_ kind of lose you to someone else…for one evening. And I’m not going to lie, it hurt like hell, despite the fact that you didn’t…didn’t really go through with it.” I lift one shoulder in a shrug. “You haven’t lost me. You didn’t even lose me for a second. I’m still totally all yours, okay?”

He watches me, something softening in his expression, and then he kisses me again, his hand resting against my cheek. He looks into my eyes. “Will?” He murmurs.

“Yeah?”

“You are wonderful and sexy and adorable and perfect and I love you.”

“I…yeah.” I shake my head slightly. “I mean everything you just said…me too.” I’m so good with words it’s not even funny.

He kisses me again, and then lets me go. “I’ll see you at home once I’ve taken care of this.”

“Okay.”

“Naked, Will. Be naked and ready for me.”

I flush red, because goddamn, what a thing to say. “Be quick.”

I watch him leave, and a part of me is worried for Brent and the tongue lashing he’s about to get, even though I don’t really know _or_ like the guy. Another part of me has to keep from running home at Olympian speed. I grab my backpack and head out of the pub, towards home. I have some very specific orders to follow.

I guess we all have our types. Up until now I’d thought my type had been sweet, caring, levelheaded, cute guys with pretty brown eyes. Turns out I also have a thing for angry, take charge, order-giving guys with smoldering get-naked-now dark eyes.

Scratch that, I have one type. My type is Sonny Kirakis.

 

 

 

 


End file.
